earthrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Karl Úlfvòld
Introduction Karl Úlfvòld is currently the first King of Nav'ien and the Patriarch of the house of Úlfvòld, a widely respected family in Nav'ien. Description Karl Úlfvòld stands about 2.08 m. tall and weights arround 106 kg. He has dark brown hair, deep brown eyes and a large, wellgroomed beard. He goes by the friendly nickname Bearclaw, due to his large hands. Rumor goes that he once killed an Gorock with a single fist to the face, breaking all his fingers upon impact. His voice is deep, but not as rough as you would think. He is very well spoken and rarely looses his temper, allthough the fierce Illuskan blood roams freely in his veins. He is known for being extremly tough and relentless and anyone who questions his power are quickly dealt with, personally. He is also known for being a warm and down to earth man, and is widely liked by his people. He shares his wealth through the construction of new villages and safe keeps which he gifts to his most loyal friends, along with the noble title of Jarl. History Karl Úlfvòld is the son of Jarn Úlfvòld and of Hirlda Thyragot. Jarn was the first ruler of the city Tregaron and founder of the large city of Og'loth. Jarn ruled as a respected Chieftain in Odril until his untimely death. Jarn's rule as leader of Nord'Wah lasted only a short while, until the discovery of Mithril Hall. The Dwarves claimed the land of Nord'Wah and burned the first settlement of Og'loth to the ground to much dispair for Jarn. The two races later united over a common enemy, the Gorocks, which they together drove from Nav'ien and deep into the Frostspine Mountains. During the war Og'loth was quickly rebuild as a fortified keep and used as an importent headquarter, from where they could launch attacks on the orcs. After the war, Jarn was gifted the right to rule over any human in Nord'Wah by Gillian Frosthammer, effectively increasing the power of the Úlfvòld family whom already had full control of their own, now battle-proven, army called The Hirdmen. Dwarves and Illuskans now trade and roam freely within all of Nav'ien and have forged a strong friendship between the two races, although many dwarves dwell below the mountains in Mithril Hall. Few illuskans travel north of Og'loth, and no one has been inside Mithril Hall. Reign After the death of his father, Karl followed in his footsteps, and due to his fathers power and popularity, he gave himself the title as King of Nav'ien. Of course this was coordinated with Gillian Frosthammer, who practicly forged the power of the Úlfòld family. During the begining his reign, Karl oversaw the reconstruction of the Runic Stones, and numerous other public rune shrines. The most famous is protecting the fortress of Tregaron, which is situated in a central position in his kingdom. Some believe these projects were a way for him to consolidate economic and military control of his country and the main city. Ringforts are under construction in strategic locations with Tregaron perfectly in the middle: Hilsingir on Selan was the first to be finished (the inner construction of this fort is still yet to be established). Karl is still in the process of claiming The River Marsh, and has build a stronghold called Reigaron, which can easily be accessed by boat. Trolls, Ogres and Hill Giants still roam the deep woods of Swed'Wah and eventually they drove the Halflings from their shires. The halflings fled to Odril, seeking asylum and protection by Karl, which he granted them, further raising his popularity and a whole new race to rule over. Karl has since taken the liberty of ruleling over the gnomes as well. While quiet prevailed throughout the interior of Nav'ien, he turned his energies to foreign enterprises. He came to the help of King Beric Reingart of Gortoria, when his son was killed by marauding Goroks and he is currently trying to end the Illuskan culture of raiding the Eidropian countries to focus more on trade instead. The illuskans now have a wide access to many products to trade, especially weapons and crafted goods. However, their skills as merchants are still lacking finese compared to the Chondathans, but everybit as effective.